<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SBI One-shots by Nuriawall555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089442">SBI One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuriawall555/pseuds/Nuriawall555'>Nuriawall555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like technoblade, oh wait Technoblade never dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuriawall555/pseuds/Nuriawall555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MCYT one-shots, mostly SBI-centric.</p>
<p>Not much else to say, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I have been obsessed with the Dream SMP for months now, but I have finally written down my ideas and decided to post them.</p>
<p>I am also posting this on Wattpad under the same username, so feel free to read on whichever platform you prefer.</p>
<p>I have made this note its own chapter to have all requests organised, so if you have a request please comment it on this chapter. I will do anything except underage and non-con, or anything the CCs have said they are uncomfortable with. On that note, this fanfic is made by fans for fans, please don't push anything on the CCs or make them uncomfortable. I will write any ship (except anything with the minors, because they have said they are uncomfortable with shipping) but expect a drop in quality if it's not something I personally ship lol. Also, I really want to write a soulmate AU but I can't decide on what ship, please give me ideas.</p>
<p>Most of my one-shots are in an AU I created, in which the biggest change is that Technoblade &amp; Wilbur are twins. The one-shots that take place in this AU will be marked by a * before the chapter title. One-shots that take place in canon (or are at least mostly canon) will be marked with a - before the chapter title. Anything else will be unmarked (at least for now).</p>
<p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. *Techno and Wilbur talk the night of November 15th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neither of the half-piglin twins can sleep the eve of revolution, so they talk instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Wil." Techno said as he sat next to Wilbur on his bed.</p>
<p>"Hey Tech. Can't sleep?" Techno shook his head. " Yeah, me neither. Ready for tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Techno nodded and put his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. " Wil, I know you're going to ignite the TNT tomorrow even though we're going to win. I see it in your eyes."</p>
<p>Wilbur's shoulders dropped. " Nothing gets past you, huh Tech?"</p>
<p>" We are twins, after all." Techno said gently, smiling slightly.</p>
<p>"It's just... what I built this nation for doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry I doubted you Tech, you were right. You're always right. Anarchy is the only way."</p>
<p>Techno pulled his twin into a hug. "I have withers, Wil. Two of them. In case they try to set up a government right in front of me."</p>
<p>"Tech, I- I'm not really their leader anymore, am I? It's- it's Tommy, right? It's always been Tommy. Why did I ever think I had power over him. I couldn't stop him from duelling Dream or trading his discs during the war. He's always been the protagonist. Tomorrow, if I don't name him president when we win they'll call me a traitor and kill me on sight, won't they?" Technoblade just hugged him tighter and gently stroked his hair. "I have to. I have to make Tommy president and pretend to be happy with a new government until I can press the button."</p>
<p>"I know, Wil. I know. I won't blame you for it. By that point they will have already betrayed me, I'll fight and distract them so you can get to the button unimpeded. We'll be the Chaos Twins again, yeah?" Techno said, pulling back slightly to smile warmly at Wilbur.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Chaos Twins." Wilbur smiled, taking one of Teachnoblade's hands and holding it to his cheek. He closed his eyes, half to enjoy the moment, half in fear of his twin's reaction to his next words. " Technoblade, I'm not getting out of that room alive." There was no audible response and Wilbur was too scared to open his eyes, so he kept talking. " The room's not exactly designed to survive the explosion and..." Wilbur inhaled shakily. " I told Dadza about the button." He heard a confused sound from his twin but no anger, so he continued. " I'm going to call him when I get to the button. If he comes I'm going to ask him to kill me." Techno could feel Wil's hand shaking in top of his, tears starting to roll down the brunet's cheeks. He swiped his thumb over them. " Better him than Dream." Wilbur said, smiling ruefully. " I won't give the green bastard the satisfaction of being the cause of all my three deaths. I want to go off with a bang. And my country will go down with me."</p>
<p>" I wouldn't expect any less from you, Wil. Like I said, I'll make sure they don't get to that room. My signal will be either when they notice you or when dad logs in, alright? I have a speech prepared and everything. Tommy's going to be furious." he smiled at the thought. Wilbur smiled too.</p>
<p>They fell into a comfortable silence, Wilbur's tears still streaking down his face. Wilbur leaned into Techno's hand, his stifled sobs occasionally breaking the silence. " I'm sorry." He said eventually.</p>
<p>" It's okay."</p>
<p>" No it's not."</p>
<p>" No it's not, but it will be." Techno said reassuringly, drying his twin's tears with his thumb. " Come on, let's go to sleep, tomorrow's a big day."</p>
<p>" Don't leave."</p>
<p>" I won't."</p>
<p>Like that, they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in years and the last time in their lives.</p>
<p>Technoblade awoke first because even though both their sleep schedules were messed up, his was worse than his twin's. He noticed the asleep Wilbur in his arms and a wave of nostalgia hit him. He missed the days when it was obvious they were twins, when they wore identical pairs of glasses on top of their bright crimson eyes and the only difference between them was the length of their hair. Then Wilbur started dying his hair brown and wearing brown contacts, and Techno started wearing a boar skull mask to hide his face, and they both went out into the world to find fame and fortune in their own ways. From then they only saw each other on holidays, when they both went back to Phil's house and told each other (and Tommy) of their adventures, but it was never the same as before.</p>
<p>Before they left home they used to cuddle regularly because it calms down the voices in their heads. After, they barely did, if at all.</p>
<p>Even so, Techno noticed how chat was unusually quiet, their voices at most a murmur, whispering things like <em>Aww</em> and <em>Cute</em> and <em>Technocuddles lol</em>, of course also a few <em>E</em>s here and there.</p>
<p>Technoblade knew he would break down crying eventually, probably after the battle was over and he was safe and alone, when his twin was actually dead, but he was going to enjoy his last hours with his twin before that.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Wilbur slowly came back to consciousness, feeling a hand running through his hair.</p>
<p>" Good morning, Wil." he heard Techno's deep morning voice say when he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>" M'rnin'. " he replied sleepily, focusing his vision. He saw his twin's face right in front of his, smiling lightly, so he smiled back brightly.</p>
<p>" Today's the day we blow it all up." said Technoblade.</p>
<p>
  <em>Woo explosions!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm so excited for the withers</em>
  <br/>
  <em>DOWN WITH THE GOVERNMENT</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E</em>
  <br/>
  <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em>
</p>
<p>" Why did I say that, chat is going crazy now." he sighed. Wilbur giggled lightly at that.</p>
<p>" Hey Tech, can I braid your hair?" Wilbur asked quietly after a few seconds of silence.</p>
<p>" Of course, Wil."</p>
<p>They sat up lazily, Techno at the edge of the bed and Wilbur further back, his long legs around Techno's back. They stayed in comfortable silence, just enjoying the moment while Wilbur braided his hair. When Wilbur finished the braid they stayed silent, hearing each other's heartbeat like they used to do so long ago when the voices got too loud, just enjoying one of the last acts of affection they would get from each other.</p>
<p>When they started to hear Tommy outside, being as loud and obnoxious as always, they knew it was time to go and get ready for battle. Although reluctantly, they both got up and put on their respective hats, both their chats growing louder by the second.</p>
<p>They stood face to face and put a hand to each other's chest, focusing on the other's heartbeat. Wilbur smiled ruefully. Technoblade's face remained neutral.</p>
<p>" Ready?" asked Technoblade.</p>
<p>" Ready as I'll ever be." replied Wilbur.</p>
<p>They parted ways, Techno to finish gathering supplies for the vault and Wilbur to who knows where, not to meet again until the war bell tolls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was not supposed to be the first chapter, but my brain does what it wants lmao. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>